


Long live the King

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [29]
Category: Almost Human, Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, John Kennex is Vaako, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s shoulders were set, his fangs clicking together in a sneer. “What you’re telling me is; you left the Lord Marshall for dead on some rock in the middle of space.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long live the King

**Author's Note:**

> For now this looks like the end of the series (chronologically) though I intend to try to add to the Almost Human portion once the series picks back up.  
> And maybe the Trek side too whenever they decide to produce a new moving for the AOS

John’s shoulders were set, his fangs clicking together in a sneer. “What you’re telling me is; you left the Lord Marshall for dead on some rock in the middle of space.”

“No, I left Riddick dead. I’m the new Lord-“ before Krone was even able to get the sentence out, John plunged his fist into his chest and tore out the first vital thing his fingers could grip.

“No, you aren’t.” John dropped what looked to be the majority of a heart and perhaps a bit of spine as Krone’s body fell. Those that had been gathering to hear word of the Lord Marshall’s death stepped back and settled their weapons in front of them in defense. “And now we don’t even know which planet you left him on.” John was not having a good day. He paced once, glaring at anyone close enough to be a threat. “He was brought here by the Lord Marshall and only wanted to ensure the safety of his friend. The only reason he killed the Lord Marshall was out of revenge and all of you turned against him because he didn’t submit to our way! You keep what you kill, that does not mean you have to accept this faith or what you keep.” John glared at the latest of his new spouses; at least four of Krone’s already coming forward to accept their role. “But that is how it will continue, isn’t it? Keep what you kill, take whatever you want and the life that stands in the way. Get everyone aboard, we’re leaving. It’s time we stop being nomads, stop conquering and start relearning what it is to be human.”

“My Lord,” John shook his head and waved off those gathering closer.

“That’s an order, find the nearest habitable planet,” John stormed off, making more than a few scatter when he shoved through a small group of slack jawed followers.

-

John pulled Dorian into their bed the moment he was in their quarters, shoving away any other that tried to join them before burying his head in his husband’s stomach and sighing. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re moving quarters in the morning. I’m the new Lord Marshall. Meet my new wives.”

Dorian chuckled and John hummed at the feeling of a hand in his hair. “So, what are we going to do man?”

“We’re finding a home and staying there. And pray this way of life dies with this lot.” John turned to stare at the wall, “The worst part about this? Everything just feels, right. Like this is how it was supposed to be.”

“I don’t follow,” Dorian’s hand stopped moving and lifted John’s chin so he could see those golden eyes.

“I have everything I could want. A ship, soldiers, a husband; everything I could ever want. And I don’t know why I want it.”

Dorian smirked and John frowned at him, “Let’s rephrase this.” John sat up, looking confused, “You have a Hive, Drones and a Mate.” John groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Long live the King.”

John laughed and pulled him close, waiting until they reached their new Hive, one they could make all their own.


End file.
